Kyshera - Gone
'Gone' is an Alternative Rock song & the 4th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Gone' shows a huge musical departure for Kyshera in being the 1st 'ballad' they had ever recorded. Kennedy has said that many people commented that the band was 'selling out' by doing the song but his response was that he has always written honestly about what's going on in his life at that moment, whether that's anger at Politics, an interest in experimental electronic music or a breakup ballad. Kennedy said that the artist only has an obligation to the art and not to any scene, genre, critic or previous work. The song was popular with the new audience that Kyshera was attracting and was a favourite at live shows. The song is speaking from the perspective of the central protagonists lover. The person who was there when he had nothing and had supported him through his entire journey to the top but was now realising that they had been cast aside and not really of much interest to him anymore. The song is them leaving him and is a turning point in the main characters journey. The accompanying video, made by Scott Carey features the model Lauren Brock as the lover and Kennedy as the central character. In the video, Lauren slaps Kennedy in the face and Kennedy has said that they had to do 15 takes of this scene to get it right and that the slaps were real - he said that he had ringing in his ears for 2 days after the shoot. The band scenes were shot at the now closed down 'Coal Exchange' in Cardiff. LYRICS Go and live the life that I can’t live with you I can’t wait no more for the promises to come true I feel like I always crash you down And I’m stealing your air when I’m around I wont be the villain but I won’t be the clown That sits around waiting for the show to end ‘Cos I only see the best of you When you are pretending But I still miss your shadow tonight You say everything you do Is for a happier ending But I’m the first one that you sacrifice Gone, I hope you can see what you had now that it has gone And trace the steps that made it all go wrong Don’t you come round to see me crashing down ‘Cos I can breathe without you now I can’t be the hero but at least I am real But I don’t know if you even remember how to feel ‘Cos I only see the best of you When you are pretending But I still miss your shadow tonight You say everything you do Is for a happier ending But I’m the first one that you sacrifice Too much of a good thing, can turn you bad So I’ll be the only saviour you have Don’t promise me that it will change For once in your life its too late ‘Cos I only see the best of you When you are pretending But I still miss your silence tonight You say everything you do Is for a happier ending But I’m the first one that you sacrifice Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy